Musings on Martyrdom
by Telocity
Summary: Yuna and Rikku have a heart-to-heart on the cliffs of the Calm Lands on why she chose her path. One-shot.


Rikku sat at the edge of a cliff on the Calm Lands. The sky was a brilliant blue, with white puffy clouds scattered on the horizon. She dug her toes into the cool grass, and felt the gentle breeze caress her hair. The day was beautiful. Rikku would have appreciated it, if it weren't for the fact that she was currently marching her favorite cousin to her death.

Plan A had failed- Rikku supposed the team of guardians was just too determined to let her stay captured in the Al Bhed basement. She twirled one of the feathers at the end of her braids. Plan B was slow in coming...

"If the woman would just listen to logic, this would be a lot easier!" Rikku vented to herself. She flopped onto her back so that vibrant cerulean was all she could see.

The sound of grass crunching caused the young Al Bhed to look behind her. Summoning staff in tow, Yuna made a girly dash toward Rikku.

"Rikku! Thank goodness, there you are!" she said in a breathy voice. "You had wandered off! No one knew where you were. We were all worried! Well, except Sir Auron, he said we would travel faster without you, but the rest of us decided to look for you."

"Aw, Yunie, I'm sorry! I just wanted to get some thinking space, you know?" Rikku propped herself up on her elbows while Yuna sat beside her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual- whether Wakka will burn dinner, modifying our weapons, how to save your life. You have changed your mind in the past 40 minutes, have you?" Rikku looked up at her cousin with spiraled, mischievous eyes.

"Rikku, you know I have to keep going. We have to go to Zanarkand." Yuna's words were soft, and her expression was one of pity and sorrow. "You understand."

Rikku sat up, and took the summoner's hand in her own. "No, Yuna, I really don't. I don't understand why you have to die! Just... just stop the journey. Just go back to Besaid with that blond knucklehead and start popping out kids. Live a normal life! It's not too late!"

"It's not that simple-"

"It **is** that simple!"

"I have to destroy Sin, Rikku. The people of Spira deserve to sleep soundly." Yuna had recited the words so many times.

" 'The people of Spira' this, 'The people of Spira' that, 'I live for the people of Spira'- Yunie, why? What have they ever done for you? I just don't understand what could be so important that you would **die ** for them."

Yuna sighed, and let go of Rikku's hand to brush her bangs away from her face. "I guess it hard for anyone to understand, but for you especially. I mean, the Al Bhed don't exactly receive a warm welcome everywhere they go." She looked down and began fiddling with her bracelet. "I don't remember much about my father from my own memory, just that he was kind and that he loved me. The rest I know from what people told me- stories about his compassion and perseverance. I... I guess that's the thing. Kimari, Lulu, Wakka- they are the first family close I've ever really known. But strangers, they would come up to me and thank me for what my father had done. Wherever I went, it was always the same. 'Oh, there's Yuna, daughter of high summoner Braska!' They would talk to me like I was their own daughter. They would give me snacks and toys when I was young, and I've always felt so loved and safe because of that. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that **all** of Spira is my family. And I want to protect them." She looked over to Rikku, not sure what what to expect.

Bright, shining green eyes were staring back at her in a mix of frustration and sadness. "You say they're your family, but I'm your family too, you know? And, more than anything, I want you to live!" Rikku brushed the impending tears away from her eyes. "We'll find another way, Yunie! Please, I'll think of something!"

"It's been this way for a thousand years. What could we possibly change? What could we do differently?"

"I- I don't know," the blonde said dejectedly. "Well, you have a heathen guardian, I bet you're the first summoner to do that!" Rikku gave a half-hearted laugh.

Yuna smiled and pulled her cousin in a warm embrace. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Rikku."

The summoner stood up, and brushed the loose grass off of her skirt. "Come on, let's go back to the others. It's almost dinner. Hopefully Lulu will save whatever dish Wakka tries to make, and we can eat tonight." She smiled her gentle smile, and offered her hand to Rikku.

Taking it, Rikku looked up. "I'm not giving up, you know. I'm gonna save you, Yunie."

Yuna's smile fell the tiniest bit. "I know. But I'm not giving up either, Rikku."

The girls made their way back to camp, hand in hand, walking just a bit slower than usual.


End file.
